The Resolution
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: The samurai rangers are discussing their resolutions while waiting for midnight, something's bugging Emily and Jayden's worried about her, sequel to Invisible


**The Resolution**

The samurai rangers are discussing their resolutions while waiting for midnight, something's bugging Emily and Jayden's worried about her, sequel to Invisible

It had been nearly a week since Christmas and now the samurai rangers were getting ready to ring in the new year. Everyone was busy thinking of resolutions.

"This really shouldn't be this hard," Mike said frustrated.

"I think I got one for you Mike," Kevin said.

"What?"

"You can take time away from your video games and use it to focus on being a samurai."

"I don't know if I can cut down on my video games,"

"That's what resolutions are about Mike, creating a challenging goal for yourself." Mia commented.

"Have you thought of a resolution yet Mia?" Jayden asked.

"I sure have, I decided that my cooking isn't good enough for you guys."

"Got that right," Mike whispered to Kevin.

"And since it's not good enough for you guys I decided to make my cooking better and the best way to do that is to practice my cooking skills. So my resolution is to cook at least one meal for you guys every day."

Mike and Kevin's eyes widened. "That sounds like a good idea Mia," Jayden commented. "I'm sure everything will be delicious when your cooking gets up to the standard you think we deserve."

"Thanks Jayden, have you thought of a resolution yet?"

Jayden shook his head, "Not yet, I can't think of anything."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something,"

"I hope so, there's only a few hours left until the new year."

"I wonder if Emily thought of anything," Antonio commented.

"She hasn't really mentioned anything about resolutions. Maybe she's not into it." Mia thought.

"No," Jayden said shaking his head. "She's into every holiday, even groundhog's day. If she's not into a holiday, especially one this popular there's got to be something bugging her." Jayden looked outside and saw Emily playing her flute. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Mike said.

"I'm not so sure, she rarely plays her flute just to play it. She plays it when something's on her mind. I'm going to see if she's okay." Jayden started to stand but Mia pushed his shoulder back down making him stay sitting.

"I think it's time for Emily to have a girl talk,"

Jayden thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Will you let me know what's bothering her? I can't stand to see her unhappy."

"You can't stand at all with Mia pushing you down like that," Antonio joked.

"That was lame Antonio," Mia half laughed walking out to talk to Emily.

"That really was a lame joke dude," Mike added. "Maybe your resolution should be to fish less and come up with some new jokes."

"No way, I've got a great business going with the fishing and jokes are more your thing Mike."

Mia sat next to Emily and tapped her shoulder. Emily stopped playing her flute and looked at Mia. "Hey Mia,"

"Hey Emily,"

"So what's up?"

"We're all just wondering if you're okay,"

"Of course I'm okay, what makes you think I'm not okay?"

"You're playing your flute, you only play it when something's bothering you. Is there anything we can do to help you feel better?"

"It's nothing Mia, I'm just nervous about my new year's resolution."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I want to have the perfect new year's kiss at midnight with someone very important to me."

"Mike?" Mia guessed.

Emily shook her head. "No, I've pretty much given up on trying to win him over. I tried my hardest and he still didn't notice me."

"So then who are you talking about?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"Of course, your secret's safe with me you know that."

Emily made sure none of the guys were listening at the door before saying anything, "It's Jayden."

Mia gasped and smiled. "Really? You like Jayden now?" She asked keeping her voice down.

"I always thought he was really cute and it wasn't until recently that I realized he's always there for me and always notices everything I do. Like when I started straightening my hair, he was the first to notice. Every time I struck out with Mike he was there for me, he's just…sweet and amazing. Mia, he makes me believe I can do almost anything."

"That's great, I swear I won't tell him or any of the others." Mia held out her pinky. "I pinky promise,"

Emily laughed and locked pinkies with Mia. "Thanks Mia,"

"Anytime, and so far we're the only ones with resolutions. The guys are driving themselves crazy trying to think of something."

"That's because girls are better thinkers," Emily laughed.

Mia laughed along with her best friend and headed inside. "Mia, is everything okay with Emily?" Jayden asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong but I can tell you that she's okay. She's just thinking about new year's resolutions just like the rest of us."

Jayden sighed in relief. "Good, I was really worried about her."

Mia smiled. "Well you don't have to worry, she'll be okay soon."

Jayden looked passed Mia and watched Emily play her flute wondering what was really bothering her. "If you say so Mia,"

Mia placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder. "Trust me Jayden, you have nothing to worry about."

Later in the evening everyone sat in the living room watching television with the typical new year's decorations and junk food, they each even wore the tacky hats in their respective colors.

"So did you guys all think of resolutions?" Mia asked reaching for a bowl of chips.

"I've decided to take Kevin's advice and focus more being a samurai." Mike said.

"Does that mean you're gonna play less video games?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't say that, so what about you Kev? What's your resolution?"

"I decided to take _your _advice and loosen up more. I don't really have to do everything on a precise schedule, it won't make a big difference to do something a few minutes late."

"That's a good one," Antonio said. "I've decided that I'm going to read every book on Ji's shelf."

"Are you sure Antonio?" Mentor asked. "I have a lot of books on that shelf,"

"I'm sure, besides, it'll all come in handy since it's got information on all the nighlok."

"Well if you're sure."

"What's your resolution mentor?" Kevin asked.

"To make sure you all keep your resolutions."

"Good luck making sure Mike doesn't fail at his."

"I resent that," Mike said to his blue friend. "So what's your resolution Jayden?"

"I decided to have more fun. I'm still a bit too serious about everything."

"That sounds like a good idea Jayden," Emily smiled.

"Thanks Em, so what's your resolution?"

"I'd rather not say,"

"Emily," Mike said making her look at him. "Are you blushing?"

Emily felt her face getting warmer. "No,"

"Yes you are!" Mike teased.

Mia elbowed Mike. "Leave her alone Mike," Emily stood up and left the room. "That's not the first time you've upset her like this Mike," Mia scolded.

"I'll go check on her," Jayden volunteered already standing up. Jayden looked around and saw Emily sitting outside looking at the stars in the cloudless sky. "Emily are you okay?" Jayden asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know how Mike tends to go too far."

"I'm okay Jayden, really. You don't have to worry about me,"

"I can't help but worry about you. I hate seeing you unhappy."

Emily smiled at Jayden. "I promise I'm okay. I just didn't realize I was blushing and I didn't like that Mike just had to point it out to you guys."

"So does that mean you won't be going inside for a while?"

"I will in a few minutes. Will you stay out here with me for a while?"

"Of course I will." Jayden and Emily sat there for a while pointing out constellations. They were interrupted when they heard the others playing with the noise makers. "I guess that means it's midnight." Jayden said.

"Yeah," Emily bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Happy new year Emily."

"Happy new year Jayden." Emily turned to look at Jayden and she leaned over pressing her lips to his. She had intended on pulling away but then Jayden started kissing her back and leaned into her. They pulled apart when fireworks went off in the sky. "Fireworks!" Emily said excitedly looking at the sky light up in colors.

"Emily, not that I'm complaining or anything but why did you kiss me?" Jayden asked.

Emily blushed again. "It was my resolution to kiss you at midnight."

"Really?" Emily nodded. "That's a good one, what made you decide on that for a resolution?"

"I felt stupid for not realizing that the whole time I tried to make myself not invisible to Mike you always saw me. And when I realized you're always there for me I felt horrible because while I was invisible to Mike you were invisible to me."

"Emily, you're not stupid and you're not horrible. Your eyes see what your heart wants, that's why you didn't realize I was invisible to you, because you wanted Mike. And since he didn't seem to like you back he didn't notice you."

"Well now my heart's telling me I want you. If yours still wants me."

Jayden leaned down to Emily's height and kissed her again. "My heart doesn't want anyone else."

"Good," Emily was going to kiss Jayden again but they were interrupted by cheers and the annoyance of party noisemakers. "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough." Antonio said.

"Well if you guys don't mind, can we have some privacy?" Jayden asked.

"Fine, but only because your resolution is to have more fun." Mike joked going back inside.

Jayden blushed as the others went back inside. "Look who's blushing now," Emily giggled. Jayden couldn't help but laugh and kissed Emily again. "I love that we can go on saying that we literally saw fireworks during our first kiss."

"I have a feeling we're going to have a great year."

"And many more to come."


End file.
